turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Research
"Good evening, Officer," greets Nguyen, entering their quarters. "Good evening, Marshal," replies Chantell, bringing two plates to the table. "Looks fantastic." "Thank you." Nguyen pours them each a glass of water. "What did you find?" he asks, sitting down. "Extra psych evals, no transfers, close monitoring, standard practice for Code Violets, but then they're not allowed mobiles, internet's limited, and they're not allowed off PPDC property, even with an orderly." "Hm." Nguyen considers his broccoli. "Tell me about the right hemisphere." "Quite the rap sheet: mostly petty theft, breaking and entering, with the odd 'illegal fighting,' which is what he got arrested for the last time and how we picked him up." "And in his head?" "Right. Duh. Antisocial personality disorder." "And the left?" "Paranoid schizophrenic, emphasis on 'paranoid.'" "How so?" "Claims the PPDC is an evil organization out to get him—that started at the Academy; before that, was convinced his parents were aliens. Alleged both parties kidnapped him. Confidential to marshal-level clearance and higher, he thought his firstborn was a demon and tried to drown them in the bathtub." "Why did that stand out?" "No other history of violence. Erratic, sure, but nothing like that." "And both Rangers are risk'." "Yup. Your food's getting cold." "Mm." Nguyen sits properly. They finish their meal. "Walk me through the rationale of swapping one pair of suicidal pilots for another." Chantell takes their plates to the counter. "For starters ...." Arranges them in the sink. "The VS series is /'incredibly' specialized; could be there was no other choice." She twists around. "But the situation's not all that dire. We don't need to pull all the stops." Nguyen brings over their placemats. "This /'is' war, Telly." "I know, but ...." He rubs her back. Chantell sighs. "How fares Officer Hill?" "Still a little down." Chantell pours in some soap. "I would be, losing a friend that way. And, ug." Covers her face. "Finding Egan like that. I wanted to put /'her' under Code Violet." Nguyen nudges Chantell away from the sink. "You didn't put that in your report." "'s a personal reaction, nothing more." Drums her fingers on the counter. Nguyen starts washing. "So she ...?" "Just Egan." Her mouth tightens. "Did you know that the Rangers' quarters in this ‘Dome are /'really' out-of-the-way?" "I did not." Concedes, "Though I haven't had reason to think about it." "Well, they are. Screamed for half an hour before help arrived." Chantell wipes her eyes. "Christ, it's been six months and—" Deep breath. "You've been dwelling on this." "A little." Chantell sighs. "Why her?" Nguyen hands her a plate. "And textbook survivor's guilt. Riley—" Swallows. "Riley was easy. Not easy, but—you know what I mean—We knew almost immediately. Officer ...." Chantell squints. "The guy with the kids." "Narrows it down" "He has a lot of kids and lives in the satellite neighbourhood." "The candidate pool remains large." "The deaf one." "Ah. Officer Vos." Nguyen hands her the other plate. "I'm glad you kept up with counseling." Chantell puts it on the rack. "Wish it helped." "Pot, please." "Sure." Knives /''cling'' into the cutlery mesh. Chantell brings it and the spoon from the stove. "Cutting board, too?" "Yes, please." Forks begin their drying phase. Chantell stacks all the cookware on his other side. "Thank you." Starts on the knife. "You're welcome." Returns to the dishrack. "Perhaps upgrade Officer Hill's health plan? Support net for after the war?" "Cold comfort." Nguyen hands it to her. "But comfort nonetheless." Starts on the spoons. "Yea." Huffs. "Can't believe I never thought of that." "You've been busy." Offers spoons. Chantell lays them on the rack. "Still." Nguyen washes the cutting board. "Don't sell yourself short, Telly." Bumps his hip. "Thanks." "You're welcome. Refill the water?" "Sure." Cutting board on the rack. Chantell fetches the pitcher, tugs over the faucet. Nguyen washes the pot. "That everything?" "That's everything." "Bedtime?" "I think so." Chantell leans against his arm. "Thanks for the idea." "Happy to help." "You're so smart." Kisses his cheek. "I like to think so." Kisses her forehead. "You are, too." "I'll try and remember." Heads to her room. "Love you." "Love you, too, Telly." Heads to his room. "Sleep well." "Night, Dad." "Good night, Telly." Major Harry: (Code Violet) | Major Harry | (Replacements) | [[Research|'Research']] | Eadith | Confrontation | Tea Service | Puddles | Box | Brown Paper Category:Ficlet Category:Nguyen Category:Chantell Category:Logan (mention) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Andrea (mention) Category:Jason (mention) Category:Lachlan (mention) Category:Pietr (mention) Category:Major Harry arc Category:Jackson is Code Violet Category:Logan is Code Violet Category:PPDC controlling the Joneses Category:PPDC crafting the Joneses' new reputation Category:Jackson has a history of delusions Category:Food Category:VS series (mention) Category:Shatterdome (layout) Category:Pietr (description) Category:Vos family (description) Category:Logan has a rapsheet Category:Logan has an antisocial personality disorder Category:PPDC cloistering its Rangers Category:Nguyen (ficlet) Category:Chantell (ficlet) Category:Jandrea maybe had a thing Category:Andrea's mental health